A Beautiful Sunrise
by snheetah
Summary: It was disheartening when she flew into the skies and left a wonderful man behind. She knew what was to happen to her when the sun would rise and what her fate would be.


**I don't own Night at the Museum**

* * *

As she flew through the night sky, she turned her head and looked at the Natural History Museum one last time. She saw as he walked into the museum and disappeared within the doors of the museum. _I will never forget you Mr. Daley_ the red-headed woman thought as she directed her airplane through the sky. Her mind traveled back to the wonderful adventure that he had given her through this wonderful night.

Every single second that she had spent with him, she always experienced this weird feeling in her stomach. A feeling that she had never experienced for a long time. It almost felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach and she loved that feeling. She only had a mere few hours left before the sun came and she bit her lower lips as her airplane accelerated through the sky. She knew that she was never going to get to see Larry Daley again, but then again, one could only hope.

Her mind traveled back through the hours that they spent together. From their first meeting, to running away from Egyptian guards, to being stuck in different portraits, to being caught by Napoleon, and many more predicaments, he never failed to excite her. When her lips first made contact with his, she did not regret it. He was handsome and fun and let alone, she did feel a tightening in her chest when she first kissed him. So she kissed him again and she felt the same spark lightening inside her chest.

The battle at the Smithsonian had been one of the most exciting adventures that she had ever encountered. As Larry fought with the Egyptian pharaoh, she never doubted a single second that Larry was going to get defeated. Every single second of him fighting was breathtaking. Well, from the small scenes that she saw whenever she turned her head because she was too busy decoding the tablet.

Her eyes looked over the horizon and she noticed a pink hue beginning to form into the distance. She was not going to make it back to the museum in time. Letting out a small sigh, she descended her airplane into an empty open field. The red airplane gently landed on dark green grass and the engine sputtered when she turned it off. She opened the door of the airplane and got herself out. She looked up and noticed the sun peeked out of the horizon and at that moment, she knew that she was going to meet her fate. She was not going to be a frozen wax figure. No, she knew she was going to turn into dust any second now.

As the bright sun ascended into the sky, it's ray spread through the dark grass, giving it a beautiful light green color. It was like the sun's rays were running towards her, about to take her away from this world. She lifted her head towards the sky and looked as the sun's warm blanket spread over the buildings of New York.

 _It's so beautiful_ she thought as a small smile lingered over her lips. She felt the sun's rays hitting her porcelain white face and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had lived a wonderful adventure, with such a wonderful man and she ready to let her spirit be taken into the heavens. "Oh," she moaned when she felt a tightening into her chest. On instinct, her hands flew towards the middle of her chest and applied some pressure.

This was it, she was going to turn into a dust and she was ready. She felt another spark into a her chest that sent her back into a memory that had happened not hours ago. That third and last kiss that she had with Larry, _that_ one was truly magical. Now the sun's rays were right above her head and her chest began to hurt more. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped for breath as her chest continued to tighten.

Behind her, her red airplane slowly began to disintegrate until it was nothing but a pile of dust. Amelia knelt to the ground on her keens and clutched the light brown dust that was once her airplane. Her hand shook as she slowly opened it but instead of leaving her hand, the dust flew towards her and peppered her outfit. The wind picked up its speed until the light dust flew towards her. Her hands flew over her eyes and protected them from the tiny grains of dust. The dust completely surrounded her but it gradually subsided as the wind began to slow down.

Right in Amelia's place was a woman. She had long red hair, a white porcelain skin, and was wearing glasses. She removed her hands from her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Where she was, she didn't know but the place looked absolutely beautiful. She lifted herself from the ground and as confused as she was, she decided to walk and explore the city where she was placed.

As she was walking down the streets filled with many people, she came in contact with a building called the Natural Museum of History. She had never been at the specific place before and was curious to know what was in it. She crossed the street and walked over to the steps of the museum but to her dismay, the museum was closed.

 _Opening next month_ the sign on the glass door red. Hopefully that wasn't going to take such a long time. She turned to her heel and walked down the steps of the museum. The one problem she needed to solve now was for a place to stay. She placed her hand into her pocket and she felt a leather object in there. Pulling it out, she looked at the black leather wallet and opened it. In the wallet, was money, credit cards, and her identification.

 _Tess_ it read.

The woman smiled at that name. She had a name, she knew where she was going to go to in the next month, but at the moment she needed to find a place to stay. Looking at the museum one last time, she smiled and headed to embark on her next adventure.


End file.
